Talk:Big Daddy Suit
We're going to have to either format it correctly, or delete it, depending on what Gardimuer says. Toukashi 16:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) This page is redundant, it's information is already here. Freezing Mike 16:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) All right then. Toukashi 17:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Seriously guys. It's not like I'm an admin or something. Since this page is pretty screwy (and none of us have the ability to delete it,) I'm going to make it into a redirect page to the Big Daddy article. Later on, if someone wants to edit this mess into less of a stub it will still be here.--Gardimuer 01:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Lmao, then who is the admin? Toukashi 01:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I already talked to Blue a while back about becoming an admin myself. Guess I fill out the request, can I get your support ? Freezing Mike 07:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) This page should actually be its own, and for two reasons. In BioShock, Big Daddy suit could refer to Jack's process of becoming a Big Daddy. In BioShock 2's multiplayer, it will be an actual item with an actual purpose. Please feel free to create this content if so desired. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Those reasons are already listed on other pages, I see no need to make an extra page for it. Freezing Mike 13:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Blue that this should be its own page once it contains more information on the subject. When that day comes the redirect script will be removed.--Gardimuer 17:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) We're making a fuss over a small page :P. But as I said, the reasons are already listed. One is stated in the storyline and the other should/will be added to the bioshock 2 multiplayer page. Freezing Mike 20:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm still new to this wiki. But in bioshock 1 Jack had to don a diving suit for himself. Should I include that in this article? Brainwasher5 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Battle Strategy On the Rosie page, there is a whole strategy on how to fight (as or against) Rosies in Multiplayer. All that info should be moved here while the other page deals specifically with the Rosies in SP. Ant423 06:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Picture If somebody could get a picture of a Big Daddy suit before it has been picked up that would help Michael RyanTalk 21:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Locations Missing location information for Mercury Suites, Neptune's Bounty and Point Prometheus. -Metroidzard 02:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Female Big Daddies, No Diff? Here, uh, random question, but has anyone noticed that even when the female characters get into the suit there is no difference? (at least that I've noticed) Should I add that as part of the Trivia section, or is that just common knowledge? Maxxthewolf 02:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy That's more of a gameplay quirk than anything actually significant in the lore. All Big Daddies are male, and production-line Big Daddies undergo a long and painful procedure in which their major organs are removed and fused to the suit. Besides, if there's no difference there's no real point in noting it. --Willbachbakal 12:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC)